FINAL FANTASY - LIGHT WARRIORS
by yaboicaboose69
Summary: The four Warriors of Light, sent to the world as a means to destroy the great evil that plagues the world. The four will go through ups and downs as they meet and gather to bring light to the world once and for all


FINAL FANTASY

The busy streets of Cornelia were never empty. Merchants, peasants, nobles, thieves, hunters, fighters, everyone and everything walked, ran or rode in the city. This was not, however, a place for Hikari. As a White Mage and apprentice to the great Zanzibar, she was not one to leave the temple and shop around. Today was raining and people were still out and about, Zanzibar and the other White Mages were at the castle, leaving Hikari and a few apprentices to their own devices.

"Shi, I'll be out in the city okay?"

The young White Mage nodded and let her go, wanting to go back to his game of cards with another Mage. Hikari pulled her hood down, the white color of her clothes would surely cause everyone to notice her, however she was not one to pay attention to other people except her fellow students and other White Mages around the city. As she walked along, she noticed the people were in a strange mood, a very noticeable feeling of happiness swarmed through the streets of Cornelia.

"U-Umm, excuse me?" She asked quietly to a nearby vendor. The older man turned around and saw the young Mage standing there, her hood still covering most of her face.

"Ah, see anything you like?" The man featured towards the many fruits on the table. Hikari had a decent amount of money, every Mage in Cornelia did, today, however, happened to be the day where she did not bring her pouch.

"N-No I was just looking around… why does everyone seem so…"

"Happy?" The man finished her question. He smiled and pointed towards the castle, "Today is Princess Sarah's birthday, so the whole city will be having festivities in her honor, as well as the parade and a dueling competition between the Knights of Cornelia. That's why everything is cheaper than it was yesterday."

Of course he had to plug in his business, Hikari thought. "Oh. Well thank you." She said, bowing at the man and walking away. It had stopped raining hard and it was just a few sprinkles here and there, though the day was still gray and cold. As she walked along the streets, she noticed a young man roughly her age, being kicked out of a tavern. His clothes were almost all green, and he was equipped with two knives. A Ranger? Hikari walked towards the boy who was at this point cursing at the patron, his hair was a bit messed up and his green clothes had spots of dirt and such on them.

"A-Are you o-okay?" She managed to say. The boy turned around and looked at the girl before him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey what's a Mage doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be making spells and making a shield around the city?" He asked, scratching his chin. Hikari chuckled at what the boy had said and nodded, "No, I'm a student, and today I decided to get out of the temple and go for a small walk."

The boy nodded at this and smiled, "The. Why didn't you say so? I suppose you already know where to go right?" He asked her. Hikari shook her head. "What really?"

"I don't really go out of the temple often so this is my first time walking around. Though I do know there's a lot of festivities going on about Her Royal Highness."

"Oh yeah, well it's way cooler at the Palace, and some people can enter."

"Can you?"

The boy stood silent for a moment and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Trust me, I know a way to get in, and since I have a Mage with me it'll be a lot easier-"

"We are NOT breaking into the Palace. It's illegal!" Hikari told the boy sternly.

"Don't sweat it kid, I've been there and back many times, I practically know the guards!"

Of course he does. Hey uh, what's your name?"

"Name's Shino, and yours?"

"Hikari."

"Alright Hikari, you and me are gonna go have some fun!"

The two began walking towards the palace, with Shino stealing a small pie from a nearby window and giving it to Hikari as a gift. It was not a long walk to the palace, but what unnerved the young Mage was the amount of Knights patrolling every single nook and cranny of the Palace. I'm guessing I can always use that cloaking spell and get us through the main gates, though we'd be spotted after entering.

"Hikari!" Shino signaled the girl to follow him, it was a small entrance into the canals covered by shrubs and a few trees. Her cloak swayed as she walked towards Shino, who was at this point finding out a way to slip in without causing the guards a few meters away from them to notice. Shino managed to make a big enough hole for him and Hikari to enter through the canals. "Ladies first!" He said, stepping aside for the girl to pass through. I have a feeling this'll be the end of Hikari Aizawa as we know it! She grimaced as she stepped through the hole and landed on a small walkway. Shino was next and the two were soon underneath the Palace, the canals were filled almost to the walkway with clear water, which surprisingly didn't have a foul odor as she thought.

"Oh right, there's a few monsters out here so you should stay behind me okay? And if we're in a pickle don't be afraid to utterly destroy them with magic, it'll help if we ever wanna come back."

Hikari nodded and the two began walking, the way was lit by torches and the strange glow of the water. They passed through tunnel after tunnel until the two reached a stairwell that was closed off with chains, I wonder why, she thought. "Here, stand right there." Shino grabbed the chains and began pulling hard while Hikari just watched the young man struggling. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, a light began emanating from her hands and soon Shino was able to break the chains free. "Well umm, ladies first?" He asked sheepishly. Hikari smiled at the boy and walked upwards, she found herself inside what could only be a pantry of some sorts since there was a great assortment of food and drink there. Shino didn't take long to come up and the two looked around the place.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, her face full of amusement.

"I-I don't know, this is the first time since last month since I've been able to get inside. I guess we open the door and take a look around." He said, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt. Hikari nodded and followed the boy to the door. He slowly opened it and gasped, causing the young Mage to bounce back in terror.

"Gotcha." Shino winked. Hikari flashed a glare at him and the two walked out of the pantry. It was a small unlit room with many bottles and large barrels covering the walls. "A cellar. This place is gonna get raided soon by the Nobles. We should get out of here."

The two teens found themselves in a large hall, the marble pillars shined with a blueish hie from the sun, and it seemed eerily quiet.

"Ugh, I told you guys to not take the wine out yet!"

The two jumped at the voice and found themselves staring at a boy a little bit older than them though, by the way he was talking, seemed to be a Noble's child.

"The festivities don't start soon so you both might as well stuff yourselves with food before you're ordered to serve." The boy walked closer to the two of them and inspected them. "You guys aren't from around here huh?"

"N-No-"

"Yeah I figured. At least you guys aren't those lousy waiters my parents get. Can I get your names?"

Hikari looked at Shino who gave her a look that said go with it. "H-Hikari Aizawa." She spoke nervously.

"Shino Miyazaki." The boy spoke as the Noble walked around them. He finally stopped in front of them and sighed, "I won't tell anyone you guys broke in here okay? I heard footsteps inside the cellar. Honestly I don't know what it is with people these days. I mean, not letting your own subjects get a piece of the Royal festivities?"

Shino nudged at Hikari and the two began to back away slowly as the young man ranted on.

"Hey! You guys don't want my name? Or at least some clothes that'll make you believe you guys are Nobles?"

Shino nodded and signaled Hikari to join him. The three walked into another large room and took a few turns until they were out into the Royal City, a place made only for Nobles and Royals. It was a small walk until they reached a maroon-colored mansion with large topiaries and a large garden with a walkway at the entrance.

"So green for you and white for her right?" The big asked.

"Oh umm, we never got your name." Hikari spoke.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Takanashi. Follow me."

The three walked through the mansion and soon found themselves in a large closet, filled to the brim with various articles of clothing that seemed foreign. Yuuki handed Shino a green shirt similar to what he was wearing, green pants that was kept in place with a sash, and brown boots. He then gave Hikari a simple black dress, a white cloak that had a small sun motif on the hood, and black flats.

"You guys go ahead and change, I'll stay out here." Yuuki told them as he walked away. Yeah, they have the same crystal necklaces as me, he thought as he remembered seeing a green and yellow crystal on the two teens. He held up his own red crystal and kissed it.

**Hello again, so I decided I'll also be writing this little story since I like Final Fantasy too (my favorite if FFIV) So aside from the RWBY stories, please enjoy this one too eh? reviews are welcome **


End file.
